


Did you miss me?

by Redonkgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock's final showdown with Magnussen went a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

As Magnussen flicked the Ex-Army Doctor’s face, Sherlock flinched. He realized what he’d have to do, and it would mean his own death, but Mary and John would be safe. And that’s all that mattered.

The Helicopter in which Mycroft sat, continued to hover close by, Mycroft yelling that John and Sherlock needed to step back. Sherlock, reached into his pocket and was ready to seal his fate.

When, PA system on the Helicopter cut off and started playing music.

Not just any music

Bee Gees

Stayn’ Alive.

Mycroft’s face crinkled in confusion.

Sherlock and John looked at each other; John shook his head and said “It can’t be.” Sherlock simply stared back in shock.

Magnussen frowned, looking between the terrified looks of the Consulting Detective and Doctor’s face.

Then a voice called from behind them, in complete cheeriness. And Sherlock wasn’t sure if he was ecstatic at the Irish lilt, or frightened out of his mind.

“Sorry boys! I’m sooo changeable!”

The three men turned to look at the grinning, dark haired, Consulting Criminal.

“Did you miss me?”


End file.
